


Acceptance

by Chuliaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Harry (for a few chapters), Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Has Issues, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry meets his parents, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Harry, Resurrection, Sad Harry Potter, Saving the World, Smoking, The Death - Freeform, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vernon is a piece of shit, can Walburga like not?, fanon Draco Malfoy, i was not okay when i started writing, mlm, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuliaaa/pseuds/Chuliaaa
Summary: Bradavice se po roce vzpamatovávají z velké bitvy. Harry společně s dalšími studenty dostane nabídku vrátit se zpátky do školy a dokončit si vzdělání. Ve svých devatenácti letech se musí znovu vrátit do školního systému a složit OVCE, což se pro Harryho stává nedosažitelným cílem. Bohužel, následky války zanechaly obrovské stopy na všech, ale na našem Zlatém chlapci jich zůstalo asi nejvíce. Navíc má opět v rukou několik životů. Povede se mu vrátit vše do pořádku?Kdo se připojí k jeho nejlepším kamarádům, když mu není zrovna nejlíp?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley (Mentioned) - Relationship, Regulus Black/Severus Snape (implied), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Nový Harry Potter

„Ginny, já už takhle dál nemůžu, rozumíš?" vyjekl frustrovaně černovlasý mladík.

„A proč? Co se stalo tak důležitýho, že pan Dokonalý už dál nemůže, hm? Našel sis jinou? Nebo pro tebe už nejsem prostě moc dobrá, nebo-"

„Jsem gay, chápeš?!" vyjekl a upřel na ni svůj zelený pohled.

„Cože?" zašeptala zdrceně.

„Jsem gay," zopakoval.

„Po roce mi tohle říkáš? To ses mě bál? Chápeš to, že jsem se celou tu dobu trápila?! Snažila se to po válce mezi náma urovnat, přestěhovat se do tvého pokoje, snažit se zapomenout na Freda, zapomenout na Lenku! Já to vždycky věděla! A narovinu jsem ti řekla, že se mi líbí i holky, hm?!" rozmáchla teatrálně rukama.

„Ginn, já jsem to nevěděl, vážně! Došlo mi to asi před měsícem," strhl pohled dolu, „Ginny, já tě pořád miluju, vždycky tě budu milovat, jen jako kamarádku a sestru mýho nejlepšího kámoše. Omlouvám se," usmál se na ni smutně.

Rudovláska povolila svaly a ruce ji volně spadly podél těla. Slzy se jí hnaly do očí a brada se jí zachvěla. „Řekni to Ronovi nebo to bude někdo jiný, a to by se ti líbit nemuselo," zašeptala varovně a na patě se otočila a odešla z jejich pokoje v Doupěti.

Harry prudce vydechl a složil se na postel, hlavu v dlaních. Ode dveří se ozvalo trojí zaťukání. Harry prudce zvedl hlavu a utřel všechny slzy. „Ano?" řekl třesoucím se hlasem.

„Harry? To jsem já, můžu dál?" ozval se holčičí hlas zpoza dveří.

„Pojď dál Hermiono," otevřel ji dveře a při tom se koukal do země.

„Kolik z toho jsi slyšela?" povzdechl si.

„On vás slyšel, Harry, Ron vás slyšel. Musíš – musíš mu to jít vysvětlit, jinak bude naštvaný, opravdu naštvaný," založila si ruce na prsou.

„To k tomu nic neřekneš?" zeptal se jí po chvíli ticha.

„Víš, vždycky jsem to nějak tušila, ty vaše roztržky s Dracem, pohled, jakým jsi se vždycky díval na Deana... Změnil jsi se, Harry," dala mu pusu na líc a odešla.

**~*~**

„Harry pospěš si! Vlak odjíždí za pár minut!" pobízela ho paní Weasleyová.

Harry si jen něco potichu zabrblal a přidal na rychlosti chůze. Poté, co jim všem hromadně přišly dopisy z Bradavic s nabídkou dodělání si svého studia, to s Harrym šlo z kopce. Začal kouřit mudlovské cigarety a nechal si udělat hned několik tetování. Ne že by to bylo nějak z frajeřiny, Harry byl na dně. Byla z něho naprostá troska. Dolehla na něj válka, všechna tíha mu spadla na záda a on nevěděl kde ji odložit. Trápil se. Psychicky? Fyzicky? Čert ví. A návrat do Bradavic? Na každém kroku je viděl; Snapea, Remuse, Tonksovou, Siriuse, mámu a tátu, Colina, Levanduli, Freda... Po chvíli je začal někdy slyšet, mámu s tátou, jak našeptávají různá slova. Dohánělo ho to k šílenství. Zkrátka, kdybyste se teď na Harryho Jamese Pottera podívali, viděli byste opravdu trosku; vlasy na každou stranu, tmavé kruhy pod očima, propadlé tváře, vyčuhující kosti, sem tam nějaká ta jizva a tetování. Nikdo ale neměl nervy na to mu něco říct, ne že by se o to nikdo nepokusil, on neposlouchal. Nenaslouchal jim, nezajímal se. Z jindy šťastného a usměvavého kluka se stala kostra bez emocí.

Už na nádraží King's Cross se za ním Mudlové otáčeli a pozorně si ho prohlíželi, když ale vešli na nádraží 9 a třičtvrtě, všechno jako by se zastavilo. Všechny pohledy byly položeny právě na něm. Všichni tam stáli se zatajeným dechem. Harry se sklopenou hlavou a ostrým pohledem všechny statečně ignoroval. Když šel okolo Deana, jenom se na něj podíval a změřil si ho pohledem. Jeho spolužák nervózně polkl, netroufl si ho pozdravit. Harry otočil oči v sloup, všichni jsou stejní. Nakonec si všechny prohlídnul a s bradou nahoru šel dál. Studenti a jejich rodiče se vrátili ke své činnosti a Hermiona chytla mladíka za loket.

„Harry!" sykla.

Harry trochu zavrčel a vytrhl se jí z dosahu. Znovu protočil očima a vstoupil do vlaku. Studenti, kteří tam byli a předtím ho neviděli na nástupišti si ho zaujatě prohlíželi. Jeden prvák k němu přiběhl. Harry se na něj s pozvednutým obočím otočil, čekal, co to na něj vyžblebtne za blbost. Zkřížil si ruce na prsou. Prohlédl si ho od hlavy k patě. „Co bys potřeboval?" zeptal se jedovatě. To prváka trochu vyděsilo a polkl. „Nemohl bys mi tohle pro brášku podepsat, prosím? Je nemocný a má tě moc rád," řekl sladce a podíval se na špičky bot. Harry se narovnal v zádech. Uchechtnul se a šel dál. Svůj kufr odevzdal do nákladního vagonu a šel si dál hledat kupé. Nechtěl sedět s přáteli, chtěl být sám, koneckonců jako vždycky.

Zatáhl si závěs u dveří u jeho kupé. Usedl a složil si hlavu do dlaní. Co udělám teď? Jazykem si přejížděl po zubech a chvíli se ztratil v myšlenkách. Vzpomněl si na tu vzpomínku, kterou mu Snape na začátku května dal, aby mu vše vysvětlil. Po tomhle tahu k němu cítil nesmírnou úctu, i když pořád pamatoval na všechnu tu šikanu z jeho strany, teď věděl proč. Vzpomínal a představoval si, jako by ten moment prožíval on sám. Mladá Lily Evansová se procházela po školních pozemcích a povídala si se Severusem. Nebyl to hezký rozhovor, poznal to podle jejich slov a podle Snapeových pocitů, které v myslánce pociťoval. Ona mu tenkrát vyčítala, kým se Severus stával a že to mezi nimi není co to bývalo. Jak by mohlo? Já tě miluju, Lily! Ona to tušila, tušila, že se přidá k nim, že jeho loajalita náleží už jinam. Ale proč, Severusi, proč, ptala se ho pořád. Já někým chci být, odpovídal. Vždyť kým on byl? Nula a Pobertové mu to každý den náležitě připomínali. Jak on je nenáviděl! Až bude u něj, tak se teprve uvidí, kdo je navrchu! Dál na to Harry myslet nechtěl. Věděl, jak to skončí, že tohle bylo naposledy kdy byla Lily Evansová viděna vedle Severuse Snapea.

Vytáhl hůlku a chvíli ji převracel v ruce přemýšleje, co udělá. Jako vždy si povzdechl a vykasal si levý rukáv. Znechuceně se díval na vytetovanou lebku, v ústech hada. Proč, že si to nechal vytetovat? Chtěl něco, co mu bude každý den připomínat minulost, chtěl trpět, chtěl se utápět v nekonečné bolesti, on chtěl psychicky umřít. Dával si všechno za vinu; vždyť, kdyby se nenarodil, jeho rodiče by byli naživu, a i polovina jeho zatracené rodiny! Nikdy by nemusel hnít u svých příbuzných, posluhovat jim jako domácí skřítek. Ty taky nenáviděl, stačilo jakékoli jméno na začínající na Du a hned mu bylo zle. Měl takovou chuť najít si je a zabít je na místě, aby se to nikdo nedozvěděl se uměl postarat, byl přece Harry Potter, pomyslel si hořce. Dvakrát mávl rukou nad dlaní a had se rozvlnil. Nad lebkou se drobným písmem ukázalo: Navždy. Jaké to nechutné slovo. Jemu přišlo nechutné. Ale měl to rád, svým záhadným ujetým způsobem. Takový už teď byl.

Chvíli na to zíral a v hlavě se mu naskytl pohled na mrtvého Severuse Snape; hrdlo prokouslé Nagini, krev sršící ven z tepny. Zašmátral v kapse a vytáhl balíček cigaret, potřeboval si už zapálit. Naposledy si zakouřil v Doupěti na záchodě, kde to pak musel pět minut čistit, aby na to paní Weasleyová nepřišla. Stejně to bylo jedno, věděla, že kouří, Ron a Hermiona se párkrát zmínili. Otevřel okno vlaku a jednoduchým kouzlem si cigaretu zapálil. Natáhl tabák do plic a pak vydechl obláček kouře, který okamžitě zmizel za oknem. Pozoroval, jak cesta mizí a zase se objeví. Znal to nazpaměť, tolikrát tudy už jel, že by se do Bradavic dostal i slepý pěšky. Cigaretu vytáhl z pusy a podíval se na zapálený konec. Znovu natáhl nikotin do plic. Pokrčil rameny a vyhodil nedopalek z okna. V okně viděl mužskou siluetu s blonďatými vlasy. Hned věděl, s kým má tu čest.

„Jak dlouho už tam stojíš, Draco?" pomalu se otočil, aby se podíval na vysokého, vždy upraveného blonďatého mladíka za ním.

Ten se mu překvapeně podíval do očí. „Jak jsi poznal, že jsem to já?" udivil se. Nervózně přešlápl a polkl. Prohlédl si ho a znovu se mu podíval do obličeje. Harry musel uznat, že Draco byl vždycky pohledný, ne vždycky si to uvědomoval, jak moc se Harrymu líbí, ale teď to viděl. Jeho aristokratický vzhled ho vždy dělal starším a teď když už byl dospělý, vypadal opravdu elegantně.

„Intuice."

Mrkl a sedl si s rozkročenýma nohama. Draco si ho pořád prohlížel. Harrymu to bylo až nepříjemné, ale nechal ať se pokochá. Přeci jen to nebylo každý den, kdy si ho takhle do hloubky někdo prohlíží. Odfrknul si a zakroutil hlavou. Draco třikrát pomrknul.

„Změnil ses," konstatoval pořád udiveně.

„To my všichni," řekl a rychle si strhnul dolu levý rukáv, když si všiml jako tam zabrousil jeho pohled. Dracovi to samo sebou neušlo. Všiml si toho. On to viděl. Vyděšeně na něj koukal, sám by se té ohavnosti nejraději zbavil a on si to nechá vytetovat.

„Ty jsi magor, totální," vyjekl s rozšířenýma očima. Harry protočil panenky.

„Vypadni, chci být sám," odvrátil od něj pohled. Draco tam stál neschopen pohybu.

„Prostě vypadni," povzdechl si, mávl na něj rukou na znak, aby odešel. Draco tam stál jako kus ledu neschopen pohybu. Tohle že je Potter? Tohle? Harry ho vraždil pohledem. Naštvaně se zvedl ze sedadla a napřáhl před něj hůlku. Nechtěl mu ublížil, ale chtěl být prostě sám. Co na tom je tak nesrozumitelného, že tady ten idiot furt stojí? Draco se vyděšeně díval na špičku své bývalé hůlky. _Furt má moji hůlku, nezlomil ji!_

„Ne počkej!" zarazil ho rukou, souboj bylo to poslední, co teď chtěl. Trochu si odkašlal. Harry se na něj zpoza své hůlky díval s pozdviženým obočím.

„Já – chtěl bych se omluvit, za všechno. Nechtěl jsem, to můj otec, on mě takhle vychoval a já mu věřil. Choval jsem se jako idiot. Byl jsem ještě malý děcko, my všichni byli. Zároveň jsem chtěl poděkovat, zachránil jsi mi život v Komnatě," řekl nervózně a poškrábal se na lokti. Bylo vidět, jak mu omluva a poděkování nejde úplně přes jazyk, ale i tak to udělal. Musel, nebylo to fér, on nebyl fér. „Pottere, totiž, Harry, chci ti pomoct," vyplivl ze sebe se zavřenýma očima. Nebylo to moc často, co tohle říkal. Vlastně ani neví, jestli tohle někdy řekl. Ano, pomoc odmítl, nikdy ji ale nenabízel. Řekl to vůbec správně?

„Ty? Pomoct? A s čim?" zasmál se hořce. Malfoy mu právě nabídl pomoc nebo se přeslechl? To nemůže být pravda, no, hold všechno je někdy poprvé. Pobaveně se na něj podíval a ruku s hůlkou mezi prsty sklonil. Dva kroky odstoupil.

„Vždyť se na sebe podívej, je z tebe troska! Celý vlak mluví o Chalapci-který-přežil, kterej je-kterej je."

Ukázal na něj dlaní. Ani nevěděl, co měl říct. Přišel sem po dlouhém rozmýšlení, několikrát se vrátil zase zpátky do svého kupé, kde přecházel z místa na místo. Vlastně mu přišlo divné, že oba byli v kupé sami. Nebyl tady ročník prváku navíc? Asi se tolik báli, že se raději namačkali do jednoho, než aby seděli vedle nového Harryho Pottera nebo smrtijedského Draca Malfoye.

„Dík, toho jsem si nevšim," zamručel nepříjemně. Hůlku si zastrčil do kapsy a znovu vytáhl krabičku s červenými Marlborami. Jednu cigaretu vyndal a chvíli žmoulal mezi prsty. „Jenom se snažím být milý!" zaječel. Frustrovaně si vjel prsty do vlasů.

„Jestli chceš tak se posaď, jenom už prosím nevřískej," podíval se mu přímo do očí.

Celou cestu už mlčeli. Harry nechápal co se s Malfoyem stalo. On je prostě hodnej! Neuráží ho a neukazuje si na něj prstem! A ještě se mu omluvil a poděkoval? Kde na to přišel, nejspíš si to někde přečetl. Není možné, že by na to přišel sám! Nebo jo a změnil se? Harry se snažil neusnout, kdyby usnul, měl by noční můry. Rozhodně tohle nechtěl prožívat před Malfoyem. Ne, to fakt ne. Když vlak začal postupně zpomalovat, Harry se prudce zvedl a vyšel z kupé co nejrychleji to šlo.

„Harry, počkej!" vystartoval za ním ještě Draco. Chvatně si vzal svoje příruční zavazadlo. _Ještě na něco jsem zapomněl!_

„Co chceš?!" otočil se na něj a mírně zavrčel. Z očí mu šlehaly blesky. Draco tam stál jako pes v koutě.

„Dovol mi abych ti pomohl," řekl a doufal, že si ho aspoň vyslechne. Ale když se teď podíval na to, co to před ním stojí, došlo mu, že to nebude jen tak. _Chci být tvůj kamarád!_

„Ale s čim? S čim mi furt chceš do háje pomáhat?! Nic mi nedlužíš, nemáš proč mi pomáhat! Díky mně jsi přišel o otce a matku. Díky mně jsi přišel o tvé přátele," vyštěkl.

„Harry já-"

„Víš co, nech mě bejt," pokýval hlavou, „a neříkej mi Harry, nejsme kamarádi," řekl a odešel.


	2. Necháš si pomoct?

Byl začátek října. Všechno se vrátilo do normálu, relativně, Harry byl furt stejný; odsekával všem na všechno, na většinu hodin nechodil, jen se potuloval sám hradem, anebo seděl v Komnatě. To se stalo Harryho oblíbenou kratochvílí. Na večeřích, obědech ani na snídaních se neukazoval. Raději si svoje malé jídlo vychutnal sám se skřítky. Někdy se stalo, že si talířek přenesl do Komnaty, kde byl skutečně sám. To se moc často nedělo, dával přednost to rychle zhltnout v kuchyňce. Jednou se tam potkal s nějakými dětmi ze třetího ročníku, které jakmile ho uviděly, rychle vzaly nohy na ramena a s vyděšenými výrazy to hned šly nahlásit Hermioně. Bylo to teď takové nepsané pravidlo; pokud někdo někde uvidí Harryho, hned to musí jít nahlásit. Harry to shodou náhod zjistil, a tak se veřejnosti snažil co nejvíce vyhýbat. A i když se Hermiona furt snažila Harryho přivézt k rozumu, stejně se jí to nepovedlo a dál vyslýchala nebohé studenty. Jo, bylo to peklo, ale pro Harryho. Věděla, že někde uvnitř to je stále on, její nejlepší kamarád, kterého všichni znali. Hluboko uvnitř ano. Ron to vzdal už dávno. Nechtěl s nimi mluvit, tak ať nemluví. Sám si vybral. Oba stejně napjatě čekali na okamžik, kdy se usměvavý Harry ukáže ve dveřích Velké síně, chvatně si k nim přisedne a začne si s nimi povídat o čemkoli. Nikdy se to nestalo.

Draco ho celé dny pozoroval, lépe řečeno stalkoval, protože většinou nebyl nikde k zastižení, jak se ztrácí před očima a přestává žít. Den ode dne byl zelenooký nebelvír bledší a bledší. Tu a tam slýchával, že se často vytrácel do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a prý tam jenom seděl a koukal do jakéhosi zrcadla. Kdo tohle zjistil? Postupně si všiml, že má Hermiona okolo sebe armádu lidí z celé školy, někdy i obrazy a duchy, které pro ni získávaly informace. Každopádně nevěděl, proč by se hodiny měl pozorovat v zrcadle, to na něj netipoval. Jistě, Potter se změnil, rapidně, ale ne natolik, aby se z něj stal takový narcis. Vždyť to ani Draco netráví tolik času před zrcadlem! Kolikrát už Draca napadlo se tam jít podívat. Bez úspěchu; dveře byly zapečetěny silnými kouzly, které ani nezkoušel zlomit – Harry by to hned poznal a Draco nechtěl dolézat. Jediné, na co se zmohl, byly informace od Hermiony, které sem tam zaslechl.

Pátek třicátého října byl ale zlomový bod.

Byla večeře, celá škola vesele jedla a pila, hodovali. Byl Halloween, pro někoho svátek mrtvých, pro někoho příležitost narvat se všemi sladkosti v okolí. Osmé a sedmé ročníky pořádaly party; možnost se opít se do němoty a zapomenout na všechny mrtvé kamarády a příbuzné. Zvaní byli všichni nad sedmnáct let, všem bylo jasné, že se tam ale dostanou i ti mladší, nikdo to ale nějak neřešil; přijdeš a ožereš se, tvůj problém. Draco ale cítil, že něco není v pořádku, ano, všichni se vesele bavili se svými sousedy a cpali si jídlo do úst. Nezdálo se, že by někdo měl taky takový pocit; McGonagallová poklidně večeřela s ostatními profesory a příležitostně vtipkovala, Hagrid se občas podíval na očarovanou oblohu Velké síně a hlasitě si oddychl, Ron něco šeptal červené Hermioně do ucha, která se hihňala do dlaní – a takhle by mohl vyjmenovat celou síň. Všude panovala dobrá nálada, nikdo nechtěl vzpomínat na smutek.

Po pár minutách se dveře síně rázně otevřely dokořán a v nich stál Harry. V obličeji celý bledý, s očima červenýma jako rubíny a rukávy vytáhnutými po lokty se rozhlédl po místnosti. Nikomu neunikla ta tetování po celých rukách až k loktům. Zalapali po dechu.

Na první pohled bylo vidět, že mu není dobře a že brzy omdlí. „Omlouvám se, že js-" nedořekl a spadl na zem v bezvědomí.

Jeho nebelvírští kamarádi si vyměnili vystrašené pohledy a rychle vyběhli za ním. Hermiona mu přiložila dva prsty ke krční tepně a trochu pobledla. Podívala se na Rona a nervózně polkla.

„Madam Pomfreyová! Kdokoliv!" vykřikla Hermiona.

**~*~**

„Nedostatek krvi v těle... Posttraumatický šok... Podvýživa... Nedostatek spánku... Zrcadlo z Erisedu... dehydratace a deprese," vydechla smutně Poppy. Vážně se jim podívala do očí a zrušila diagnostické kouzlo. Ze skladu k ní přilevitovaly čtyři ampulky a ona je položila na stolek vedle Harryho postele. Jeho hruď se zvedala v nepravidelných nádeších a výdeších. Pomfreyová se otočila k odchodu a otřela si svoje čisté ruce do lékařské zástěry.

„Bude v pořádku?" zeptal se zrzek. Poppy se pozastavila v pohybu. Potichu si oddechla. „Já nevím, pane Weasley," zašeptala. To bylo poprvé, co nevěděla. Vždy si byla vším jistá, ale teď nevěděla. Už ve škole vždy byla ve všem přesná. A to ji děsilo.

„Pane Weasley, jste schopen nám říct, co se s Harrym děje?" zeptala se ho McGonagallová po chvíli ticha a upřela svůj strachem zastíněný přísný pohled.

„Víte, on se trápí. Hodně se trápí. Bere si to všechno za vinu. Paní profesorko, on se nenávidí. Nevím, jestli ho ještě vůbec znám," sklopil hlavu. Profesorka si povzdychla a stáhla rty do úzké linky. „Co se to s ním stalo..." zašeptala.

„Madam Pomfreyová, říkala jste Zrcadlo z Erisedu?" zeptala se z ničeho nic Hermiona, která po chvíli popocházení promluvila. Rukou si hořečnatě pročesávala své husté vlnité vlasy. Ron ji vždy chlácholil, jak jsou její vlasy perfektní, ale Hermiona s nimi nikdy nebyla spokojená.

„Při kontrole jeho stavu a hledání nějakého problému jsem našla účinky Zrcadla. Nevím, co s tím, nikdy jsem se s tím nesetkala v takové míře," mávla hůlkou nějakou složitou inkantaci.

„Co to znamená?" zeptal se Ron.

„Zrcadlo z Erisedu ti ukazuje tvou největší tužbu tvého srdce. Mnoho kouzelníku se zbláznilo díky tomu. Pokud strávíš dlouhou dobu u tohoto zrcadla, do těla se ti dostane jed. Zabít tě dokáže až po dlouhé době, ale stejně může," odříkala Hermiona.

„A jak se toho dá zbavit?" zvedl na ni pohled.

„Tím, že se to vyplní," povzdechla si.

„Myslíš že -?"

„Jo, Harry tam pravděpodobně vidí rodiče," přitakala.

„Ale jak-"

„Ronalde! Třeba tam vidí něco jiného, něco víc reálnýho, třeba-"

„A co když ne?! I když se choval jako idiot, tak je to pořád můj nejlepší kámoš! Musíme něco vymyslet, nemůže přece po tom všem umřít kvůli posranýmu zrcadlu!" vykřikl frustrovaně.

„Ronalde!" pleskla ho po hlavě.

„Umřít?" zeptal se nově příchozí Malfoy. Zastavil se před nimi a koutkem oka si prohlédl nebelvíra. Jo, on má talent na upoutání pozornost.

„Co tady děláš?!" vyjekl na něj.

„V klidu, Weasley, nepřišel jsem se smát. Chci se na něj podívat," řekl klidně.

„Draco? Vím, že jste spolu ve vlaku mluvili. Cos mu vlastně chtěl?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Omluvit se a poděkovat. Zachránil mi život, chtěl jsem mu pomoct," řekl.

Oba jen pokývali. Oběma se přes prázdniny omluvil za své chování. Oba dva uznali (no, z největší části Draco), že se už nebudou chovat jako malé děti přetahující se o hračku na pískovišti, a tak se usmířili. Při podávání ruky se oba ušklíbli a svůj stisk zesílili. Stejně spolu budou vždy soutěžit, to bylo jasné jim oběma.

„Jenomže on si nenechá pomoct od nikoho," promnul si zrzek kořen nosu. Koneckonců, pomoct si nechají jen ti, co ji opravdu chtějí. A on nechtěl; možná někde uvnitř ano, ale to bylo opravdu hluboko v něm. Jen najít cestu...

„Co teda uděláme?" zeptal se Draco a opřel se o vedlejší lůžko.

„My?" optal se Ron celý bez dechu.

„Víš, Weasley, v mém diáři není zapsaný den úmrtí Harryho Jamese Pottera. A jak už jsem říkal, zachránil mi život, teď mu ho chci zachránit já," řekl prostě a zvedl levé obočí s úšklebkem.

„V první řadě si musíme potvrdit, co v Zrcadle vidí, to je teď nejhlavnější," odtušila Hermiona a tím je i přerušila.

„A pak se pokusíme mu to splnit, i kdybychom museli najít Kámen vzkříšení," vydechl Ron.

„Ten je na zemi v lese," ozvalo se chraptivě z lůžka. Chlapec ihned zalapal po dechu.

Všichni se otočili za nově vzbuzeným Harrym. Hermiona s Ronem se k němu hned vrhli, Draco raději zůstal stát a trochu nervózně přešlápl. Jeho asi hned teď nechtěl vidět.

„Harry!" oba kamarádi vykřikli.

„Pottere!" řekla se nadšeným hlasem paní ředitelka.

Ozvalo se najednou. Po nemocničním křídle se rozlehly tři hlasy nebelvírů.

Harry byl celý bledý a vypadal, že každou chvílí znovu omdlí nebo usne. To je vlastně jedno. Zvedal se mu žaludek a v hlavě se mu opakovaly všechny vzpomínky za posledních pár dnů; nebyly šťastné ani dobré, před očima měl záblesky svých rodičů, svých kamarádů, Malfoye a Lupina a Siriuse... Na tohle Harry myslet teď nechtěl. Snažil se soustředit na každý nádech a na každou molekulu vzduchu. Natáhl ruku vedle sebe ve snaze popadnout kulaté obroučky a trochu zaostřit svět. Zhluboka dýchal a zrychleně mrkal, svět vypadal jako ve filmu a všechno se okolo něj točilo. Na chvíli chtěl zavřít oči a zase si odpočinout.

„Ne, Harry, vydrž chvíli." pohladila ho Hermiona po paži a zavolala madame Pomfreyovou, která mezi tím zase zašla do komůrky. Co tam chtěla, už zřejmě zapomněla, jelikož si lehce mnula čelo a rozhlížela se divoce po místnosti. No co, už také není nejmladší, v Bradavicích je už třetí generaci a tolik studentů co se jí prohnalo ošetřovnou... Sama by to spočítat nedokázala.

„Podejte mi někdo kýbl asi budu zvr-" nedořekl a rychle si dal pěst před pusu. Draco mu mávnutím hůlky jeden podal z vedlejšího prázdného lůžka. Harry tam ihned obrátil svůj žaludek. Ron švihl pohledem k Malfoyovi a beze slova podal svému kamarádovi sklenku křišťálové vody. Ten ji opatrně celou vypil na jeden zátah. Ron mu ji vzal z ruky a šel natočit další k umyvadlu na druhé straně ošetřovny. Mohl to udělat kouzly, ale to mu v tu chvíli nějak nedošlo.

„Pottere, kdys naposledy něco jedl?" podíval se na něj pronikavě Draco, který si rychle prohlédl obsah jeho zvratků, tedy ne že by ten pohled byl lákavý, jen si chtěl něco ověřit.

„Nejsi moje matka abys mi to říkal. A navíc, co se staráš?" odsekl a hřbetem ruky si otřel pusu. Vydal hrdelní zvuk a znovu vyzvracel žaludeční šťávy. Potichu zakňučel, musel mít hrozný hlad. Nechtěl to dát najevo, ale byl opravdu hladový.

„Ne tvoje matka nejsem, protože tady stojim, žiju a dejchám. A proč se starám? Nabídl jsem ti pomoc – odmítl jsi, teď ti ji nabízím znova a tentokrát naposledy. Ty chceš, aby z tebe byla takováhle troska? Navíc jsi mi zachránil život, toho si my zmijozelové vážíme,"

„Ani slovo o mé matce!" vykřikl rozčíleně, jako by zbytek neslyšel.

„Promerlina, Pottere! Uklidněte se, ano?" řekla káravým hlasem Pomfreyová, která před sebou měla čtyři ampulky. Hermiona zpoza ní starostlivě zkoumala Harryho. Ron se vrátil s plnou skleničkou a znovu ji podal nebelvíru. Lehce se na něj usmál a posadil se na protější lůžko, složil ruce do klína a vydechl.

Pomfreyová mu podala lektvary a káravě ho sjela pohledem. Harry je znechuceně přejel pohledem a natáhl k nim ruku. Všechny odkorkoval a vypil na ex. Znovu se mu chtělo zvracet. Zašklebil se.

„To je teda hnus, co to vůbec je?"

**~*~**

„Harry, potřebovali bychom si s tebou promluvit," řekla Hermiona.

Kývla na madame Pomfreyovou na znak, aby odešla. Pochopila a odešla. Stejným pohledem se podívala na ředitelku a ta taky s tichým prásk odešla. Povzdechla si. Otočila se na něj a vzala jeho ruku do své, přikryla ji druhou dlaní. I prsty mu zkostnatěly.

„Harry, takhle už to dál nejde. Máme o tebe strach. Mamka, když o tobě slyšela, málem zešílela. Chtěla sem přijet a vzít tě domů. Táta se zavřel do kůlny a celé dny čistí zahradu od trpaslíků," začal Ron potichu. Draco se ušklíbnul.

„A co chcete abych udělal?" zašeptal Harry, „já to nezvládnu, už jsem dobojoval. Je mi líto tvých rodičů, Rone. Jsem ostudou celýho národa, a tak to i zůstane."

„Tohle je sprostá lež! Vždyť se na sebe podívej; uvidíš sebe, hrdinu. Víš, co vidím já? Nechutnýho Smrtijeda, kterej je rád, že je rád. Pottere, Harry, přijmi mou pomoc! Vždyť já ti chci kurva pomoct," řekl Draco.

Harry se na něj podíval upřeněji, protože ho oslovil jménem, jakým ho ještě neoslovil. Hezky ho to zahřálo u srdce, jestli tam ještě něco takového je. „Nejde to, nemůžu," zašeptal a zakroutil hlavou. Odvrátil od něj hlavu a zadíval se z okna. Na pozemcích bylo mrtvo.

„Harry, podívej se na mě," řekl jemně.

Nebelvír zvedl uplakanou tvář a zadíval se na Draca.

„Prosím, Harry, copak chceš, aby tě máma s tátou takhle viděli? Myslíš, že by chtěli, aby jejich syn takhle dopadl?"

„Na tom přece nezáleží, stejně jsou mrtví."

Oba dva si nevšimli, kdy a kam se vytratili Ron a Hermiona. Pravděpodobně někam do kumbálu muckat se.

„Ne Harry, oni tě vidí, koukají se," klesl hlasem.

„Jak mám začít? Co mám dělat?" zeptal se černovlasý kluk a utřel si rukávem slzy.

„Pro začátek se pořádně vyspi, hm? Ráno za tebou zajdu," řekl a zvedl se na odchod.

„Slyším je, jako by byli okolo mě. Vidím jejich stíny, co to je?" řekl ještě Harry.

Draco se zastavil v pohybu. Vykulil oči a hlavou se otočil přes rameno.

„To netuším." řekl a s vyděšeným výrazem vyšel z ošetřovny.

**~*~**

Ten večer se Harry hrozně nudil, sice za ním byla ještě Hermiona před spaním, ale stejně nic moc. V hlavě mu nepříjemně tepalo a neustále měl nutkání vtrhnout do ložnice a vytáhnout si krabičku cigaret. Nervózně sebou na nemocničním lůžku šil, otáčel se z boku na bok a nešťastně kňučel. Vypadal doslova jako zpráskaný pes. Madam Pomfreyová ho po oku sledovala při své každodenní práci a výpočtech surovin. Chlapec se potřeboval vyspat. Stočila ruličku pergamenu a zavřela inkoust víkem. Z krku si odvázala zástěru a položila ji přes židli. Potichu přicupitala k Harrymu, kouzlem si přivolala židličku a s hlasitým zaskřípění se posadila. Harryho to očividně vylekalo ať už dělal cokoliv a prudce se na ošetřovatelku otočil. Pohmatu sáhl vedle sebe a nandal si brýle.

„Promiňte, jestli jsem vás vylekala, pane Pottere," řekla mile a překřížila nohy jako dáma.

„Mohla byste mi prosím tykat?"

Poppy se na něj usmála, lehce kývla. „Potřebuješ spát."

Harry nakrčil nos.

„Když do Bradavic chodili tví rodiče, bylo to tu úplně jiné. Stěny svítily, hrad hřála radost a chodbami se nesla ozvěna smíchu. Už tehdy byla válka na spadnutí a všichni to věděli. Určitě jsi jejich příběh slyšel stokrát, ale o tom ti dneska říkat nebudu. Povím ti, že opravdové přátelství je nesmrtelné. To, že Severus byl nejlepší přítel tvé matky víš, ale nikdo nikdy nemluvil o tom, kde a jak často se setkávali. Později, když si Lily uvědomila, jak moc má Severuse ráda se s ním začala tajně bavit. A jediné místo, kde je nikdo neviděl byla právě tahle. Kdykoliv to šlo, tak se tady setkali a mluvili. Mluvili celé hodiny, kolikrát jsme je musela vyhánět do postelí. Lily moc dobře věděla, že kdyby se to James dozvěděl, tak by bylo zle. Byli spolu opravdu krásní, škoda, že se tohohle momentu nedožili. Byl to opravdu nejhezčí pár Bradavic. Musím tedy říct, že byl jeden z nejjasnějších. Možná tedy po panu Blackovi a Remusovi, ti byli můj tip už od prvního ročníku." Zasmála se.

„Já to věděl! Říkal jsem, že spolu chodili!" 


	3. Plán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V téhle kapitole se dozvíme v podstatě celý plot téhle fanfikce ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sebepoškozování ke konci kapitoly

Draco za sebou zabouchl dveře. Vytřeštěně tam zůstal stát a prudce vydechoval. _Stíny? Jakoby byli okolo mě?_ Co to mělo u Merlina znamenat? Zavřel oči a promnul si kořen nosu.

 _'Proč že mu vlastně pomáhám?'_ zeptal se sám sebe.

**~*~**

„Sejdeme se za patnáct minut v knihovně, oddělení kouzelných tvorů sekce A6," řekla Hermiona Dracovi na obědě.

„Ale proč-"

„Harry," řekla prostě.

Zmijozel kývl a přesunul svou pozornost na talíř před sebou. Stejně musel Weasleymu a Hermioně říct o těch stínech. Co by to mohlo být? Další účinky jedu z Erisedu? Blouznění? Draco si povzdechl. Pokroutil hlavou a odložil příbor a nakrčil nos. Přešla ho chuť k jídlu. Namísto rýže, dušené zeleniny a hovězího nyní koukal na dveře z Velké síně a na záda dvou nebelvírů.

Neváhal, překročil lavici a vyšel za nimi. Pár lidí ze Zmijozelu mu udělilo pár nehezkých pohledů s doprovodem šeptajících prváků. Draco si pohrdavě odfrknul.

Prošel okolo svých bývalých kamarádu a zvedl koutky ve smutném úsměvu. Po válce se přestali bavit. Pansy, jako by pochopila, že u zmijozela nemá žádnou šanci, se mu snažila vyhýbat a když se jejich pohledy náhodou střetly, rychle sklopila hlavu a začala něco rychle šeptat Daphné nebo kdo byl v okolí. Blaise se zdál pořád vyděšený a napjatý po tom incidentu v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a Crabbeovi smrti v plamenech, očividně se snažil Draca jenom ignorovat navzdory tomu, že sám v Komnatě přítomen nebyl. Theo. To bylo něco jiného. Vztah Draca a Thea byl kamarádský a tajně milenecký, jenže co se svět dozvěděl o Dracově Smrtijedství, nějak to mezi nimi vyšumělo. A teď to bylo příliš trapné na to, aby v tom buď pokračovali nebo se chovali jako by se nic nestalo. A nakonec Goyle. Podobně jako Blaise, po tom incidentu v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby je neustále zamlklý a už ani nejí tolik, jako před tím. Kdykoliv se blonďák k němu jen přiblížil nebo řekl prosté 'Ahoj', utekl nebo dělal že tam není.

S kamenným výrazem obešel stůl a vyšel ze síně. Měl deset minut. Trochu přidal do kroku, aby tam byl co nejdříve.

Ocitl se před dveřmi do knihovny. Lehce si povzdechl nad vzpomínkou kdy a proč tu byl posledně; šestý ročník, jedy a zaklínadla. Katie Bellová, Ronald Weasley, profesor Křiklan a Brumbál. Prokletý šperk, otrávená medovina-

Dost. Teď nebude přemýšlet nad svou minulostí.

 _'Jsem tu přece kvůli Harrymu,'_ řekl si.

**~*~**

Vstoupil do knihovny. Vůně starého pergamenu se rozléhala po celé místnosti, Draco tu vůni miloval. Jen tak si sednout do měkkého křesla, zachumlat se pod deku a číst nějaký dlouhý román. Rozešel se dozadu k sekci s knihami o kouzelných tvorech, přesně jak mu Hermiona řekla.

Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč ji říkal křestním jménem. Asi proto, že když mluvil s Potterem, tak mluvil s _Harrym._ Nikdy by však Weasleymu neřekl _Rone_. V jeho hlavě to znělo tak divně. _Lasičák_? Možná, ale přeci jen už nebyli nepřátelé. Do té doby než mu Weasley řekne _Fretko_. To už by zábrany neměl.

Krátce se rozhlédl, až si všiml v koutě u okna stolu s dvěma nebelvíry.

„Tys dorazil," řekla skoro překvapeně Hermiona.

„Jistě," odpověděl a sedl si na židli naproti nim.

„Dobře, takže co uděláme?" zeptal se Ron hned ze začátku.

„No právě, proto jsem chtěla, aby s námi byl Draco," padl její zrak na zmiňovaného blonďáka, „mohl by také něco vymyslet. A když už byl tak hr do 'Harryho pomáhání', tak se další mozek bude hodit." mrkla na něj.

„Dobře. Takže, sepsala jsem pár bodů - za prvé, zjistit co přesně Harry vidí v Zrcadle, i když to je myslím jasný, za druhé, všechny návykové látky musí pryč z jeho dosahu; musí přestat s tím kouřením, za třetí, snažit se ho udržet šťastného a za čtvrté, dohlédnout na jeho stravování a spánek," dočetla.

Draco a Ron pokývali.

„Abych začala s tím prvním bodem; předpokládám, že to budou jeho rodiče,"

„Ale jak mu to asi splníme? To asi těžko, když jsou-"

„Wow, to nikomu nedošlo, Weasley." zatleskal falešně.

„Malfoyi," řekl varovně.

„Dost." zvedla Hermiona ruku.

„Tímhle se nic nevyřeší," řekla klidně, „já-přemýšlela jsem. Jestli je pravda, co Harry říkal o tom kamenu v lese," její hlas najednou tišší, „tak se mi to zdá jako jediná možnost. Musíme obelstít samotnou smrt, musíme je nějak přivézt zpátky. Nevím jak, ale prostě musíme. Harry byl sám až příliš dlouho." vydechla smutně.

„Zbláznila jsi se?! Obelstít smrt! To je přece blbost! Jsi blázen, víš vůbec o čem tady právě mluvíš?" řekl Draco.

„Včera večer jsem měla volno a tak jsem šla-"

„Do knihovny," řekli oba kluci najednou.

Hermiona protočila očima.

„Jo, a šla jsem se podívat do zakázané části. Prošla jsem všechny, knihy co zmiňují Relikvie smrti a samotnou Smrt. A," polkla, „možná vím, co by nám mohlo pomoct. Nepředpokládala bych, že bude v Bradavicích kniha s návodem, jak oživit lidi. To jsem vyřešila; nechala jsem si z ministerstva poslat pár knih. Někdy se hodí být Harryho nejlepší kamarádka," ušklíbla se, „ale je to stříbrná magie," povzdechla si smutně.

„Promiň, ale co?" zeptal se nechápavě Ron.

„Je to nejstarší magie, pradávná, traduje se, že samotný Merlin ji ovládal a tipl bych, že i Brumbál by toho byl schopen. Je to magie, kterou ovládají jen ti nejmocnější kouzelníci," řekl Draco, „abych to shrnul, jsou tři druhy magie; stříbrná, černá a bílá. Většina kouzel co znáte patří do bílé a černá - to snad taky chápeš. S určitou vytrvalostí se to asi dát naučit," vysvětlil.

„Přesně tak," přitakala Hermiona, „to je ten problém, pochybuji, že žije někdo kdo by takovou moc měl. A navíc potřebujeme k tomu jednu věc, kterou Harry rozlomil vejpůl," povzdechla si.

Draco se v nepochopení zamračil.

„Bezová hůlka," řekl Ron po chvíli ticha.

„To je pitomec!" promnul si obličej Draco.

„No dobrá, a co bychom museli udělat, aby to vrátilo Harryho rodiče?" zeptal se Ron.

„Potřebovali bychom jeho Neviditelný plášť, Bezovou hůlku a Kámen vzkříšení. Z toho plášť má Harry, kámen je někde v Zapovězeném lese a hůlka je zlomená někde pod Bradavickým mostem. Kouzlem bychom je museli svázat, nikde jsem se však nedočetla, jak se to přesně dělá a navíc pochybuji, že jednoduché svazovací kouzlo ze třetího ročníku by fungovalo. A potom tyto věci navrátit Smrti, jakožto původnímu vlastníkovi. To je jakási oběť světa všech těchto úžasných věcí, které Smrt tehdy darovala bratrům Peverellovým. Potom by nám měla splnit nějaké přání nebo co," dořekla.

„Dobře, dejme tomu, že by se to nějakým záhadným způsobem podařilo; jak si můžeme být jisti, že nám to přání splní? Tohle jsou všechno jenom legendy a mýty, nemusí to být pravda," řekl Draco.

„No mělo by. Každopádně mi zítra mají přijít ty knížky, ještě to musím všechno načíst."

„Jsem asi trochu pozadu, ale pořád jsem nepochopil, jak spravíme tu rozlomenou hůlku," špitl Ron.

Mezi třemi spolužáky se rozlehlo ticho.

„Já nevím, nešlo by to nějakým kouzlem, nebo ji dát Ollivanderovi na spravení, nebo se záhadně vrátit v čase pomocí toho zlatýho medajlonku s hodinama, nebo to jenom prostě nechat být-"

„Ty jsi geniální! No jasně, když upravíme můj starý obraceč času, tak by se mohl jeden z nás vrátit do minulosti a vzít Harrymu hůlku, než ji rozlomí!" vyjekla radostně.

„Slečno Grangerová! Tady jste v knihovně, ne na famrfpálovém stadionu!" okřikla ji madam Pinceová.

Hermiona řekla tiché 'omlouvám se' a vrátila se zpátky ke chlapcům _._

 _„_ Takhle to všechno zní báječně, ale i kdyby se tohle všechno povedlo, nikdo z nás nedokáže použít Stříbrnou magii," řekl Draco.

Hermiona se pomalu zvedla ze židle a začala přecházet z místa na místo. Horoucně si mnula spánky a snažila se něco vymyslet. Chvílemi se na moment zastavila a zavřela oči. Pomalu to vypadalo, že se z ní začne kouřit, jak přemýšlela.

„Myslím si, že tohle necháme na potom, potřeboval bych s vámi pořešit ještě jednu věc." přerušil její tok myšlenek zmijozel.

„Když jsem u něj včera byl a byl jsem na odchodu, řekl něco ve smyslu, že vidí jejich stíny a že cítí, jako by byli okolo něj a něco mu našeptávali," řekl.

Hermiona se zastavila na místě a vytřeštila na něj oči.

„Myslíte, že Harry nevědomky přerušil nějakou hranici, nebo co?" zeptal se trochu nechápavě Ron.

„U Merlina! Draco, víš co by to mohlo znamenat?" řekla vyděšeně.

„Uh, ne?"

„Vždyť je to evidentní, Harry takovou moc má! Vždyť on je bez svého vědomí přivolává, někde jsem o tom už četla," zamyslela se, „no to je jedno, každopádně to mění situaci. Potřebuju víc času, abych něco načetla. Vy se teď budete muset postarat o Harryho, já budu číst a hledat informace a vy-. Mám plán," vydechla radostně, „běžte přemluvit McGonagallovou, aby dala pokoje po čtyřech, každý z jedný koleje, bude se jí to líbit, protože chtěla tento rok posílit studentské mezikolejní vztahy, já budu shromažďovat informace. Až si budeme jisti s tím rituálem, přejdeme k dalšímu bodu."

**~*~**

Harry se mohl vrátit z ošetřovny dva dny po schůzce v knihovně o něm bez něj. Jakmile vyšel z ošetřovny ihned ho přivítala vlna spolužáků a spolužaček štěbetajících si o tom 'incidentu' ve Velké síni. Harry si naštvaně promnul oči pod obroučkami jeho kulatých brýlí a se sklopenou hlavou prošel chodbou.

Čím dál šel, tím víc slyšel ty hlasy, zas a znovu opakující 'Harry!'. Šeptající sametový hlásek plný něhy a míru. Nebelvír si byl jistý, že to nebylo znovu jako ve druhém ročníku, kdy slyšel hadí sykot ze zdi. Ne, baziliška před sedmi lety probodl mečem Godrika Nebelvíra a tím to skončil. Taky tam málem zemřel. Hlavou mu problesklo, co všechno by se nestalo, kdyby tenkrát Fawkes nepřiletěl a nezachránil mu jeho život.

V jeho hrudi se sevřela úzkost. Vzpomínky na nehybná těla jeho rodiny a přátel bez kapky duše ho obklopily rychle jako lusknutí prstu. Chtělo to cigaretu, možná dvě. A tak se rozešel směrem k Nebelvírské věži.

Cestou však narazil na Rona, který vypadal jakoby něco hledal.

Ronovy oči se rozšířily, když Harryho uviděl (neměl totiž možnost si svého kamaráda nějak blíže prohlížet, když byl celý zabalený v peřinách a navíc když svůj čas netrávil ve společenské místnosti, ani v jejich společném pokoji); jeho jindy opálená kůže nyní bledá, jindy veselá tvář plná smíchu a radosti teď celá povadlá a to ani nemluvě a propadlých tvářích a kruzích pod očima, dříve famfrpálem vysportovaná postava nyní vyhublá.

„Harry! Akorát tě hledám, musím tě dovést do nové komnaty - McGonagallová zavedla trošku nový pravidla, když jsi, em, když jsi byl na ošetřovně," podíval se na něj s polo-úsměvem, „jsme po čtyřech, jeden kluk z každý koleje, akorát my jsme dva nebelvíři, jeden ze zmijozelu a jeden orel, protože to jinak nevyšlo." usmál se potutelně.

„Jo super, akorát jsem potřeboval jít - jít na záchod, jo,"

„Jasně kámo, dovedu tě tam,"

Harry přikývl a vydechl - kouření bude muset nechat na potom.

Vyšli potichu do schodů vedoucích do prvního patra a potom zahli doprava k Pohyblivému schodišti. Automaticky by zahnul doleva, k nebelvírské věži, ale pak mu došlo, že tam už vlastně nebydlí.

„A kdo že je s náma na pokoji?" zeptal se po chvíli chůze.

„Ty, já, Malfoy a Josh Hook. Stejně myslím, že ho neznáš, černý vlasy po ramena, hnědý oči, hrál jeden rok famfrpál, odrážeče. Chodil s-"

„Já vím kdo to je," odsekl.

„Klídek kámo, není důvod ke vzteku." uklidňoval ho.

Než to dořekl, ocitli se před obrazem Helgy z Mrzimoru.

„Znáte heslo?" zeptala se mile.

„Bradavice," řekl zrzavý chlapec.

Prošli spolu obrazem a ocitli se v malé chodbičce.

„To máme obraz s Helgou z Mrzimoru?" zeptal se Harry.

„To se mění; chvílema je tam Godrik, někdy Salazar nebo Rowena. Salazar je ten nejhorší, protože ten občas nechce pouštět dovnitř i když řekneš heslo,"

Prošli chodbou a najednou byli v jejich nové společence. Všude vládla poklidná nálada; pár lidí sedělo u krbu a popíjelo máslový ležák, někdo seděl u stolku pod oknem a četl si nebo někdo jen tak seděl na příjemném koberci na zemi a povídal si s kamarády.

Navzdory tomu, že byla celá místnost kamenná, tam bylo teplo. Na stěnách byly tapisérie s kouzelníky s napřáhnutými hůlkami proti sobě, jinde zase jen emblém Bradavic nebo hlavní moto školy - 'Nikdy nelechtej spícího draka', nad krbem byly ve zdi zatlučené červené, zelené, žluté a modré stuhy ve znak bradavických kolejí a naopak pohovky a křesla v jemně šedivé barvě s oranžovými polštářky. Na odkládacích stolech byly složené bavlněné deky různých barev před krbem na stolku byly položené medové sušenky na porcelánovém talíři z bradavické kuchyně.

Celá místnost byla osvětlená plápolajícími loučemi a lustrem na stropě. Když Harry svůj pohled přesunul právě na strop, zalapal po dechu; byla tam vytesaná všechna jména padlých při velké bitvě o Bradavice. Celý strop byl zaplněn jmény známých i neznámých kouzelníků, mudlů či motáků. Nad jedním jménem se pozastavil-bylo tam vytesáno i _jeho_ jméno. Proč by tam někdo psal Harryho, když je tady, živý a mrkající pod svým jménem?

Zakroutil hlavou a odtrhl svůj zrak od stropu, který mu přidělával tolik bolesti v hrudi. Okna byla otevřená na ventilaci a okolo rámu byly jednoduché květované závěsy. Byl tam také parapet pro sovy; pro případ, že by někdo potřeboval poslat náhlý dopis domů, tak aby nemusel chodit přes půlku hradu do soví věže.

„Tak pojď, všechno si tu můžeš prohlídnout pak," řekl a vedl ho přes místnost nahoru do schodů.

„Počkej, říkals Malfoy?" zastavil se najednou Harry, když si vzpomněl.

„No jo, myslel jsem, že je to mezi váma v pohodě,"

„Asi jo." mávl rukou.

Ron ho táhl nahoru do schodů, na kterých měl Harry menší problém a málem omdlel, až byli nahoře v dlouhé chodbě s několika dveřmi. Vedl ho až skoro nakonec. Potom jenom lehce dvakrát zaťukal a s rukou na Harryho rameně vstoupili.

Oba vstoupili do novotou vonící místnosti. Ne že by to Harrymu nějak vonělo, měl rád zabydlenost. Místnost byla mnohem větší, než bývávala v nebelvírských komnatách. Místo pěti postelí s vínovými závěsy tady byly čtyři postele ve světle šedivé barvě. Tři postele byly plné; Malfoy si zabral tu úplně v rohu – nejdál od dveří, vedle něj byla očividně Ronova postel, protože tam bylo nejvíce obalů od lékořicových hůlek a čokoládových žabek, vedle byla prázdná postel – Harryho, a nakonec postel Joshe. Harry měl štěstí, že měl postel pod oknem, to byl vždycky nejlepší výhled. Nechápal, proč si to místo nikdo nezabral.

„Ahoj Malfoyi," pozdravil čtoucího si bývalého zmijozela.

„Ahoj, tak jak ti je?"

„Žiju," odpověděl s protočením očí.

„Tahle postel je tvoje, kámo, máš tu svoje věci. Sice už docela dlouho, ale nikdy sis pro ně nedošel," kývnul směrem k netknuté posteli, „každopádně, koupelna je tady." Ukázal na dveře naproti.

„Kde je vůbec Hook?" zeptal se.

„Merlin-ví, tip bych že někde klátí další oběť," zasmál se hořce Ron.

„Jo, teď si vybral Franklina," řekl Draco. Přitom se nehnul od knihy a četl dál.

„On je gay?" zeptal se najednou se zájmem Harry.

„Ne, dělá to i s holkama, podle mě je pan, viděl jsem ho se líbat s Max,"

„S kým že?" řekl udiveně Harry.

„To je trans holka, byl to kluk, teď je holka," řekl znuděně Draco a dál se věnoval knížce.

„Aha," řekl uznale. Nechápal, proč toho Malfoy tolik ví, ale ptát se nebude.

Harry pokýval hlavou a šel ke své posteli. Plesknul sebou do peřin. Líně mávl rukou a jeho oblečení se přesunulo do skříně naproti.

Ron a Draco na něj překvapeně pomrkli.

„Jak jsi to? -" řekli oba najednou.

„Nikdy jste neslyšeli o bezhůlkové magii?" řekl, ale spíše se díval na Draca.

Draco jen protočil očima.

„Jistěže, jenomže ne každý kouzelník ji dokáže, navíc jsi unavený a vyčerpaný, nechápu, jak se ti to podařilo," řekl se zatajeným dechem.

„Prostě povedlo. Teď mě omluvte jdu se převlíct a umejt," řekl a z pohodlné postele se zvedl.

Z kufru si vyndal hygienu a žiletku. Přešel ke skříni a vyndal si čisté pyžamo, které věděl že hned propotí. Bohužel měl pořád nemocný žaludek, a tak si teď nemohl vzít další Bezesný spánek. A otravu žaludku teď prožít také nechtěl, jelikož by zase skončil v Nemocničním křídle, a to by zase vedlo k tomu, že by madame Pomfreyová do něj naládovala spoustu jiných lektvarů, po kterých by měl zase slabý žaludek, a proto by nemohl brát další Bezesný spánek. A takhle pořád dokola a dokola.

Žiletku zabalil do trička, aby nebylo vidět, co přesně si do koupelny s sebou nese.

Zavřel za sebou dveře a s povzdechem přešel k zrcadlu. Na místnost použil proti zvuková kouzla.

Na svůj odraz v zrcadle cknul.

„Jsi taková nula, Pottere. Všichni kvůli tobě umřeli, zbabělče," zasyčel.

Znechuceně se na sebe naposledy podíval, vyhrnul si levý rukáv a zasněně se na jeho vytetované Znamení zla podíval. Had se najednou rozhýbal a nad lebkou se objevilo 'Navždy'.

Vzal do ruky žiletku a dvakrát přejel ostrou hranou po ruce hned vedle dalších jizev. Krev se z žil řinula rychle. Po chvíli mu po ruce tekly směrem k zemi cestičky tmavé krve. Nechal ji stéci až na zem, kde hlasitě kapala.

Napočítal pár sekund a bez hůlky a slov si ránu zafačoval obvazem. Rukou máchl směrem ke kaluži krve a ona zmizela.

Neměl chuť na horkou sprchu, proto si pustil úplně ledovou vodu, která mu rozproudila krev v žilách. Svlékl se do naha a pomalu si vlezl dovnitř sprchového koutu, kde našel drahé přípravky na vlasy a tělo. _Malfoy_. Lehce si odfrknul a popadl Ronův obyčejný sprchový gel. Vyhnul se nové ráně, která byla znovu rudá od prosakující krve. Promnul si obličej a vylezl ven.

To byl teda _náročný den_.


	4. Nabídka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: pokus o znásilnění, deprese i guess

Harry nemohl celou noc usnout. Věděl, že když zamhouří oči, tak uvidí opět všechny mrtvé a uvidí především své rodiče. _Jeho rodiče_. Pořád je viděl, úplně všude. Slibovali mu úlevu, konec tohohle přežívání. Že bude znovu šťastný. Dohánělo ho to maximálně k šílenství, ale už je zvyklý ze _zrcadla_. Co mu ale pořád vrtalo hlavou, je Draco. Taky byl v zrcadle. Usmíval se na něj a hladil ho po zádech. Ne! 

Harry to už nedával. Absence nikotinu se na něm projevovala. Když už alespoň vyšlo slunce, vytáhl si nový paklíček cigaret a zapalovač. Neměl náladu na kouzlení. Otevřel okno a studený vánek mu pohladil tvář. Sedl si na rantl zvenčí a chvíli se nechal ovívat raním větříkem podzimního rána. Mezi prsty žmoulal cigaretu a kochal se výhledem. Vyndal z kapsy zapalovač, cigaretu si strčil mezi rty, a zapálil si ji. Ihned natáhl do plic kouř. Hluboké vtahy mu hned ulevily od všeho. Blahem přivřel oči. Potom je prudce otevřel, když uslyšel šramot peřin a bosých nohou na zemi. Rychle kouř vydechl a stáhl ruku s cigárem na stranu, aby nebyla vidět.

„Pottere?" Harry ten hlas skoro ani nepoznal, ale došlo mu komu patří. Josh Hook. Profesionální namrdávač všech lidí všech pohlaví v okolí.

Z okna vykoukla jeho hlava s laškovným, přesto rozespalým, úsměvem. Harry si odkašlal. „Co chceš, Hooku?" zeptal se otráveně. Vyrušil ho z ranní dávky nikotinu.

„Spíš co bys chtěl ty, Harry?" řekl laškovně, „notak, nestyď se. Vím, že tam máš cigáro. Nechceš se s přítelem rozdělit?" řekl vtíravě. Harry si ho změřil pohledem a podal mu ji. Josh natáhl kouř do plic a celou dobu Harryho bedlivě sledoval.

„Neodpověděl jsi na otázku," řekl Harry.

„Dopřát ti trochu uvolnění," odpověděl a položil mu ruku na stehno, „jsi celý nervózní, cs, mohl bych tě přivést do nebe, ani nevíš, jak moc budeš křičet až ti to udělám, tak, že se z toho dva dny neposadíš. Co asi skrýváš pod těma kalhotama, hm?" dořekl a rukou lehce přejel po Harryho erekci.

Harry se k němu naklonil.

„Nevíš co slibuješ. No tak dobře, dlouho jsem..." zašeptal mu do ucha.

A opravdu to byla pravda, dlouho si s žádným klukem nevyšel jen tak na sex. Navíc ten poslední ho vůbec neuspokojil; bylo to někdy na konci léta v baru s nějakým opilým nadrženým mladíkem na záchodech, který se hned po dvou přírazech udělal a nechal chudáka Harryho na pospas své ruce.

Vzal si dohořívající cigaretu z Joshovy ruky a naposledy natáhl a zahodil.

„Dneska v osm v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby," řekl Harrymu a Harry oknem vyšel zpátky do pokoje.

Podíval se na hodiny na stěně, kolik je hodin. Pomalu by měl začít budit Rona. Josh mu svou nabídkou kvalitního sexu **(*ehm*)** zlepšil náladu. Odhrnul Ronovi závěsy okolo postele.

„Rone, vstávej! Je nový den!" zařval mu u ucha. „Pět minut, Hermiono," zakňučel. Harry si odfrkl. Tohle zrzek rozhodně nemohl čekat. Taky že ne, když mu došlo, že Harry není Hermiona, trochu se lekl až spadl z postele. „Do háje Harry!" zabručel naštvaně.

„Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem. Je ti dobře?"

„No dobrý no," odpověděl a naštvaně se zvedl z podlahy. „Tak promiň, nechtěl jsem tě takhle vyděsit-"

„Řekl jsem, že je to dobrý!" vykřikl znovu. Harry na něj koukal naprosto vyděšeně. Už dlouho na něj nikdo takhle nekřičel. Naposledy když Ron od nich odešel při hledání viteá-

„Ále, Weasley, špatně jsi se vyspinkal?" zeptal se Josh, který právě slezl z okna. „Drž hubu, Hooku," sykl.

Harry mezi nimi těkal očima. Nasucho polkl. Vzpomínky zuřícího Rona mu hrály před očima a on si přál, aby znovu seděl venku s Joshem a jeho cigaretou.

„Víš co, vyliž si." prskl na něj Harry. Otočil se, mávl rukou a najednou byl převlečený. Rychle přešel do koupelny, kde se sprchoval Draco.

„U Merlina, promiň, nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady ty," řekl a pohled sklopil na zem, aby i tak neviděl siluetu Dracova nahého těla. Draco vypnul vodu a v klidu otevřel dveře ze sprchového koutu. Sebevědomě nakráčel před Harryho, voda z něj skapávala na zem. Vůbec se před Harrym nestyděl. Naopak, přišlo mu to divným způsobem příjemné. Harry pomalu stočil svůj pohled do Dracových očí. I tak trochu škrtnul o Dracův penis, který byl fialově naběhlý.

„Pottere."

Harry na sucho polkl. Nevěděl, co čekat. Pořád mu pulzovala celá hlava z jeho hádky s Ronem „Já už asi půjdu," vykoktal ze sebe. Před tím, než opustil koupelnu, ještě jednou se podíval na Dracovo přirození. Cítil, jak mu v kalhotách začíná být těsno.

Opravdu si už dlouho nezašukal.

**~*~**

Celý den se neskutečně táhl. Každou hodinu nedočkavě klepal propiskou o stůl a měl ukrutný absťák. Když už měli předposlední hodinu, dějiny, nebyl v lavici ani pět minut a už vysprintoval na záchody s krabičkou cigaret v kapse. Všichni už stejně stihli usnout, a tak si nikdo nevšiml jeho absence. Zalezl na poslední kabinku a tam si rychle zapálil první cigaretu. Dlouhými doušky si užíval slast, div z toho nezačal sténat. Nedopalek hodil do záchoda. Žhnoucí konec zasyčel, když se setkal s vodou v míse. Tohle Harrymu nestačilo, potřeboval ještě jednu. Vyndal tedy další a znovu zapálil. Tuhle si chtěl vychutnat. Malými mělkými doušky nasával nikotin a kouř vydechoval nosem, takže vypadal jako rozzuřený býk. Když už byla skoro celá vykouřená, naposledy hluboce natáhl až se z toho trochu zakuckal, a vydechoval pomalu mizící kroužky bělavého kouře. Nedopalek vyhodil do mísy jako předtím.

Počkal ještě pár minut, vyčistil vzduch od kouře a nenápadně se vrátil na končící hodinu. Profesor Binns si ho nevšiml. Čeho si ale Harry všiml, byl Hermionin zkoumavý pohled se zamračeným obočím. Jen si odfrkl a dělal, že zaujatě poslouchá profesora a jeho končící výklad o první kouzelnické válce. Protočil očima. Po konci poslední hodiny se šlo na oběd a Harry neměl vůbec hlad. Zrovna když se otáčel k odchodu, ho někdo chytl za límec a otočil k sobě.

„Na to zapomeň, potřebuješ jíst, Harry," řekla Hermiona.

Harry vztekle zavrčel.

„Pust mě."

„Ne, Harry, jdeme jíst."

„Nech mě jít!"

"Harry!"

"Nech mě prostě jít, Hermiono!"

„Harry! A dost! Jak dlouho chceš pokračovat s tou tvojí sebedestrukcí?! Vždyť tě to zabije!" zakřičela se slzami v očích.

„Tak ať!" zařval nazpátek.

Mezitím se na chodbě před Velkou síní začaly hromadit davy studentů. Harry rychle oddechoval a vytrhl se z Hermiony sevření. Hermiona na něj koukala se skelnýma očima.

„Harry," zašeptala se slzami v očích.

„Co je? Co se všichni pořád staráte?!" rozmáchl rukama.

Okolí s vytřeštěnýma pozorovalo situaci, někteří byli viditelně hladoví a nechápali, na co ve skutečnosti tolik zírají. Zřejmě je tam zatáhl někdo z kamarádů, nebo je zaujal vřískot dvou teenagerů. Harry prudce oddechoval. Asi bude mít panický záchvat nebo omdlí. V uších mu pískalo a před očima mu problikávala tma.Všichni to napjatě sledovali a ani nedutali.

Davem se prodral Draco.

„Co tady hrajete za divadýlko?" řekl, „všichni odsud vypadněte. Hned!" rozehnal zaujaté studenty. Harry se na něj otočil a znovu polkl. _Ráno. Sprcha. Nahý._ „Ať už se hádáte o čemkoliv, serte na to, jdeme na jídlo. Mám hlad," urovnal to Draco.

Harry na něj nevěřícně civěl. Ráno ho načapá ve sprše a Draco mu na to ani nic neřekl, a teď mu rozkazuje. „Hned!" řekl znovu jako předtím studentům.

Harry jenom pohoršeně kývl a vrhl na Hermionu chladný pohled. Rychle se rozešel po boku Draca do Velké síně, kde bylo narváno. Všechny pohledy byly na něm. Harry nasadil nicneříkající výraz a schouleně šel vedle zmijozela.

**~*~**

Harry se z toho čekání snad zblázní! Už to nevydržel a vyšel z jejich pokoje. Josh u nich nebyl, takže si Harry pomyslel, že už na něj čeká. Ve společence bylo docela narváno, většina studentů jen tak klábosilo nad teplým čajem a sušenkami před krbem, nebo hráli šachy. Harrymu neušel Hermionin pohled, který ho doprovázel až k obrazu. „Počkej," vykřikla na něj Hermiona a prudce se zvedla z křesla, rychle zavřela knihu, kterou položila na odkládací stolek.

Harry se zastavil v pohybu a otráveně se otočil na svou kamarádku. „Co? Zase jdeš řídit celej můj život?"

„Omlouvám se, Harry. Dnes jsem to přehnala, nemám právo ti nařizovat co máš a nemáš dělat. Jen – mám o tebe strach," zašeptala.

„Já vím, choval jsem se jako pitomec."

„Ron to dneska taky přepískl, ráno. On se ti omluví, uvidíš," usmála se na něj, „kam vůbec jdeš?" zeptala se ho se zájmem. „No, já, ehm-" Harry nevěděl co říct, „no, mám dohodnutou schůzku s Joshem," řekl a podrbal se na zátylku.

„Harry, přece víš, co je zač," povzdechla si.

„Potřebuju se trochu uvolnit. Dlouho jsem – však ty víš." zrudl. Teď mu to jako dobrý nápad nepřišlo, tam jít. Pravdou je, že si dlouho nevyrazil, ale najednou mu Hermiona trochu zlepšila náladu. A taky mu otevřela oči. Doširoka.

„Tomu sice rozumím, ale Harry, víš s kolika lidmi to dělal? Můžeš něco chytit. Sex mezi dvěma muži je na nemoc HIV nejrizikovější," řekla.

„Hermiono!" křikl se studem a zakryl si obličej dlaněmi.

„Příležitostí ještě bude, uvidíš. Pojď si s námi sednout ke krbu." zvala ho.

„Já ti nevím, nemyslím si, že by mě tam chtěli," řekl tvrdě.

Hermiona se podívala na skupinku u ohně a zpátky na Harryho. Něčemu se zrovna smáli a málem na sebe vylili medovinu, kterou Seamus ukradl rodičům. Bylo vidět, že už mají lehce upito a Harry věděl, že to se mu jen tak nestane. Na alkohol už byl docela zvyklý. Pak všichni pozvedli číši s lihovinou a přiťukli si s hlasitými skřeky. Seděli tam skoro všichni; Ron, Lenka, Dean a Seamus, Neville, Parvati a Padma, Hanah, Susan a Draco. Trochu zamrkal. Tohle jim záviděl, tu bezstarostnost, volnost, svobodu, mír, klid, lásku, přátelství... Harry už ani nevěděl, co to znamená. Byl furt uvězněný ve svém světě a nemohl se dostat ven, nemohl najít ten klíč od okovů, jenž svírají jeho tělo na jednom místě. Skoro mu bylo do breku. Setřásl to z hlavy a přikývl.

„Jsi náš nejlepší kamarád, Harry. I když jsi se choval jako blbec, pořád tě máme rádi." usmála se na něj. Harrymu to skoro připomnělo časy, kdy byl opravdu šťastný. Hezky ho to zahřálo u srdíčka. Jo, Hermiona věděla, jak na Harryho zapůsobit. Oba se rozešli k hloučku. Všichni najednou zmlkli a vyseli na Harrym pohledem. Pár lidí si nervózně odkašlalo. Hermiona na ně vrhla výhružný pohled, Harry si ho nevšiml, spíš ani nechtěl, měl dostatečnou práci nenavázat přímý oční kontakt.

„No tak, posuňte se, udělejte Harrymu místo."

Dean se posunul víc k Seamusovi, a tak si teď Harry mohl sednout mezi něj a Lenku.

„Ahoj," řekl potichu.

„Ahoj Harry, jak se ti daří?" zeptala se zasněně Lenka. Harry se na ni falešně usmál. Tak oni se ho ještě zeptají, jak se má?! „Mám se dobře, Lenko," odpověděl hraně mile.

Všichni ani nedutali a koukali na něj s opileckým zájmem a skleněnýma očima. Harry se začal cítit velice nepříjemně. Nesnášel všechny ty pohledy plné zvědavosti a překvapení. Lidi od něj furt něco očekávali, ale co?! Harry jim neměl co nabídnout, už nic nemá! O všechno přišel! Tak proč to všichni nechápou a furt mu to připomínají? Harrymu se opět dělalo špatně. Je pravda, že pociťoval menší hlad, jelikož už dva dny nic nejedl, ale to dal stranou.

Jo, kolikrát už se snažil nevnímat ty pocity. Zkusil i lektvary i trávu. Tvrdé drogy mu ale byly proti srsti. Věděl, že si jednou za čas Sirius dával marihuanu a věděl, jaké to mělo následky a rozhodně nechtěl dopadnout jako on – blouznit po domě a náhodně si povídat s květinami, jako by to byla nějaká živá bytost.

_Sirius._

Harrymu přejel mráz po zádech, znovu si vzpomněl na něj. Zase cítil ten zvláštní pocit. Věděl, že teď přijdou. Zase je uvidí. Ale co ostatní? Harry začal panikařit. Nevěděl, jestli je ostatní uvidí. Prudce se zvedl a musel se chytit stolku vedle.

„Harry?" slyšel říkat Rona. Zakroutil hlavou a semknul oči. Trhavě se nadechl a otevřel je. Stáli tam ve své kráse, mladí a svěží, ale šedivě průsvitní. Roztřásla se mu brada. Nechtěl je vidět tady před všemi!

„Harry? Harry! Co se děje?" řekla v dáli Hermiona.

„To jsou oni, Hermiono," zašeptal. Lenka se pomalu zvedla a někam do prostoru se zakoukala. „Taky je vidím," řekla jemně. Harry se na ní prudce otočil. Takže je to skutečné?

„Asi jsme blázni oba."

Viděl, jak se na něho usmívají a natahují ruce.

„Tvoje maminka byla překrásná," zašeptala zasněně Lenka vedle něj.

„To je," řekl a obě siluety začaly mizet. Oba zamrkali a všimli si, jak na ně všichni koukají s vyděšeným výrazem.

„Co to sakra bylo?" zeptala se rozčarovaná Parvati. Harry na ni vrhl tvrdý pohled a vyběhl nahoru do pokoje.

**~*~**

Harry tu noc opět nespal. Kdykoliv zavřel oči, viděl je. Viděl jeho rodiče, prosící o pomoc natahujíce k němu ruce. Když už to nemohl vydržet, zvedl se, aby vyšel ven na chodbu, ale Ronovo náhlé chrápání a otáčení ho odradilo. Jakmile viděl svit slunečních paprsků, už to nevydržel a odkryl deku a závěsy. Rozhlédl se po pokoji; všichni ještě tvrdě spali. Vycupital ke dveřím do koupelny, kde si hned vyměnil obvaz za čistý bez zaschlé krve. Bál se pohledět do zrcadla, uvidět svojí nedostatečným spánkem přetaženou tvář, své propadlé líce, zašedivělé oči s rudým oblakem po bdící noci a jeho rozčepýřené vlasy po svém otci.

_James._

Jenom pomyslel na jeho jméno a jeho tělo se zachvělo. Najednou okolo sebe cítil jakýsi teplý vánek. To už znal. Po tomhle měl vždy zvláštní pocit, jako by tam okolo někdo byl; viděl zašedlý stín, siluetu, dvou osob. Někdy jen tak stály, jindy zase našeptávali. Dnes to nebylo jinak. Harry stál na místě jako přimražený a vyčkával na jejich příchod. Několikrát se snažil na ně promluvit, jenomže oni na něj vždycky koukali tak nepřítomně! Jako kdyby se dívali za něj, nebo lépe řečeno, _skrz_ něj. Za chvíli tam oba opravdu stáli. Jako vždy vypadali úplně stejně. Ona, Lily, jeho maminka byla tak překrásná. Její rudé vlasy jí jemně poletovaly okolo hlavy a oba smaragdy zářily. Na sobě měla lehké letní šaty s rudými květy a zelenými listy. On, James, jeho táta byl také velmi pohledný. Jeho vlasy vypadaly, jako by si žily vlastní život a rozhodly se koukat na všechny strany. Měl oříškově hnědé oči, skoro jako stejné jako Hermiony. On však na sobě měl modré tričko a červenou kostkovanou košili s hnědými kalhoty.

Oba se na Harryho vřele usmívali.

„Už brzy, brzy, brzy, brzy, brzy," šeptali.

„Co brzy? Kdy brzy?" zeptal se naléhavě.

„Brzy, Harry!" řekli, několikrát Harryho obletěli a zmizeli. Harry rychle oddechoval. Zároveň cítil v břiše stádo buvolů, kteří se tam proháněli sem a tam. Ano, chtělo by to cigaretu, dlouho už nedodal nikotin do těla. Dal si ruku před pusu, aby se nepozvracel na místě. Rychle přeběhnul k míse a tam vyprázdnil obsah svého žaludku. Ne, že by bylo co vyprazdňovat. Utřel si pusu hřbetem ruky a přešel k umyvadlu, kde si vypláchl ústa a opláchl obličej.

Potom přešel zpátky do pokoje a potichu šel ke kufru. Zašátral až na dno a vytáhl novou krabičku cigaret. Jednu vyndal a přešel k oknu, kam si i sedl. Mávl rukou a jeden konec si zapálil. Hned natáhl kouř do plic a vydechl. To byla úleva! Sledoval obláček kouře, jak se vzdaloval dál od okna Nebelvírské věže. Hořce se zasmál. Copak jsou všichni tak naivní, aby si mysleli, že je dobrý člověk? Že někdy přestane s kouřením? Že někdy bude žít normální život? Ne, zakýval hlavou. Znovu nasál vzduch a vydechl. Rodiče na něho musí být opravdu pyšní, kam až to dotáhl. Podíval se na potetované levé zápěstí a mávl nad ní prsty.

_Navždy._

To je slovo pro něj tak důležité, až se pro něj stalo nevysvětlitelné. Co je to vůbec navždy? Kam až to trvá? Ale on věděl; navždy znamenalo něco, co jen tak nezapomenete, něco, co se vám do paměti zaryje tak hluboko, až si nebudete ani jisti kde hledat, bylo to něco nekonečného, mocného, něco, co jen tak nekončí, co je s vámi do poslední sekundy vašeho života, a i sekundu po něm, něco, co je tak nedosažitelné, leč blízké. A on to chtěl, chtěl si pamatovat každý zvuk, každý hlas, šepot, řev, každou vůni, každý cit. On nechtěl zapomenout.

**~*~**

Hermiona se už dva týdny snažila najít co nejvíc informací o Stříbrné magii. Na svém stole v primuské ložnici už měla obrovský štos papírů s poznámkami všeho druhu. Kdepak, tohle je Hermiona, o kom se bavíme, ta má vše tipťop srovnané a označené. Prolezla snad všechny knihy týkající se jejich plánu! Potřebovala to sdělit ostatním a začít jednat. Merlinví jak dlouho to potrvá a už by to měla ráda za sebou, přeci jenom na čaj o páté se Smrtí nemá celý život. Proto si počkala ve společence na Rona a Draca. Jak odláká Harryho pozornost, to ještě nevěděla, doufala, že s nimi vyjde ještě třeba Neville z jiného pokoje, nebo třeba Dean.

A opravdu – vyšel Ron, Draco a za nimi Harry bavící se se Seamusem. Hlavou jim pokynula ke straně. „Potřebuju s váma něco probrat, přijďte po vyučování do knihovny. O Harryho se postarám," řekla jedním dechem. Oba kývli a znovu se nenápadně zpátky připojili k Harrymu a Seamusovi. Hermiona je doprovázela za nimi.

Cestou na snídani museli třikrát zastavit, aby se Harry vydýchat a trochu si odpočinout. Přeci jen, pořád byl značně zesláblý. Na snídani toho moc nesnědl. Narval do sebe krajíc chleba se sýrem a hrnek kávy. Hermiona mu výrazem naznačila, že s jeho výkonem není vůbec spokojená.

„Kdybych toho snědl víc, pozvracel bych se," šeptl potichu Hermioně. Ona na něj lehce kývla a pokračovala v konverzaci s Ronem. Dveřmi prošel Draco a hned si to kráčel k nim a vedle Harryho. „Dobré ráno," pozdravil všechny zdvořile, „jak jste se vyspali?" Harry se na něj jenom podíval, aby si všiml obrovských kruhů pod očima.

Draco jenom pokýval a sedl si vedle Harryho. „Co plánujete na dnešek?" zeptal se všech a pustil se do své omelety.

**Author's Note:**

> Jsem si vědoma chyb, pokud by si někdo něčeho všiml, neváhejte se ozvat v komentářích


End file.
